Darkness Horse
Darkness Horse or Horses from Hell, are dark counterparts of the Heavenly Space Horse. They are only mentioned and had not physically appeared. They originates from Hell of their universe, the Negative Side. Subtitle *Horses from Hell *Dark Horse History Shortly after Hell's creation, 500 Darkness Horse are born every 20,000 years in order to maintain the stability of Hell. All of them thrive in harmony with each other in Hell but will constantly rage a war against the natives of Hell, the Demons and deceased spirits of vengeful one. The first generation of Darkness Horse are driven into extinction/wiped out by the netherworld and hellfire Ultra, Ultraman Breaker. 5,000 years after Breaker's death, the second generation of the Dakness Horses are born. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Appearance Though not physically seen or appeared, the Darkness Horse are evil versions of the Heavenly Space Horse, being black/crimson-red in color. They represents dark slephirs and dark unicorns (pegasus) as a result. They wears a cape as well, symbolising their status as a royalty evil horses. They had a sinister look on their faces and had spikes that protrude out of their head and body. They had 4 legs. Like their light counterpart, Heavenly Space Horses are organic in nature despite looking physically as robotic. They had wings that represents that of the fallen angels. And instead of blue dots, they had the symbol of fire on their body as a form of decoration. Powers and Weapons *'Commnuication/Intelligence': The Darkness Space Horse are highly intelligent and can communicate with others effectively, using the same language. They have a bad and impure mind of their own. *'Demonic Wings': They posesss a pair of angelic wings on their back. **'Space Travel': With those wings, the Darkness Horses is able to perform Space Travelling across galaxies, planets or even in their home dimension. It is unknown whether they can travel to another universe as they do not receive Evil Messiah's blessing. ***'Afloat': With those wings, it allows the horses to stay afloat and levitate in mid-air at all times. ***'Spike Cutters': Powerful energy needles/cutters fired from their wings. They are empowering by an aura of hellfire. ***'Energy Shockwave': Through their wings, they can release a powerful energy shockwave to knock back foes. ***'Hell Beam': A beam of hellfire that is launched from their wings, very powerful as it can destroy several monsters in one blow. **'Energy Shield': A shield of energy created from their wings, which circules around their body, negating the said enemy attack. *'Stable Streamlined Body': The Darkness Space Horses have a stable and streamlined body which allows others to ride on it for space travelling. Trivia *Light counterparts of the Darkness Horses are Heavenly Space Horse, do check it up. *The Darkness Horses has not been seen by any other Ultras except for Breaker, whom slaughtered first generation of them. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Unseen Kaiju